


Donna Stays: The Time of the Angels + Flesh and Stone

by Coolartist1110



Series: Donna Stays (AKA I Insert Donna into Post-Donna Stuff) [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s05e04 The Time of the Angels, Episode AU: s05e05 Flesh and Stone, Episode: s05e04 The Time of Angels, Episode: s05e05 Flesh and Stone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110
Summary: Original Transcription: http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/31-4.htm and http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/31-5.htmThe Doctor and Donna once again find themselves meeting River Song. There's no time to think about all the problems that brings up, because Amy, River, The Doctor, and Donna are now face to face with Weeping Angels.
Relationships: Amy Pond & River Song, Donna Noble & Amy Pond, Donna Noble & River Song, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor & Donna Noble, Eleventh Doctor & River Song, The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & River Song
Series: Donna Stays (AKA I Insert Donna into Post-Donna Stuff) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888345
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Time of the Angels

**[Field]**

(A man in a uniform is standing in the middle of a field, with a smudge of lipstick on his face. He appears to be rather dizzy. A man in evening dress walks up to him.)

GUARD: It's a beautiful day.

(The man in evening dress wipes the lipstick with the corner of his handkerchief.)

**[Corridor]**

ALISTAIR: Hallucinogenic lipstick. She's here.

(A woman strides along in a evening dress and ridiculously high heels. She shoots out a door lock with a small pistol and enters a small strong room. She then converts the pistol into an acetylene torch and cuts into the surface of a box.)

**[Museum]**

(12,000 years later. The Doctor is commenting on the labelling of the various exhibits.)

DOCTOR: Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums.

AMY: Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next.

DONNA: You _did_ promise that.

DOCTOR: I didn’t _promise_ anything.

DONNA: Yes you did. You said “Alright, Amy, we’ll do a planet next!”

(The Doctor thinks back. Yes, he did say that.)

DOCTOR: Fine, we’ll do it NEXT next. Just look, both of you. This isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever. 

AMY: You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?

DOCTOR: Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine.

DONNA: To gloat, apparently.

AMY: Ah, I see. Keeping score.

DONNA: You really didn’t need to take us to a museum to brag, you do that anyway.

(The Doctor, ignoring the jab, is very taken by a square box in a case.)

AMY: Oh great, an old box.

DOCTOR: It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box.

AMY: What's a Home Box?

DOCTOR: Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data.

AMY: So?

DONNA: Doctor, could we skip the history lesson for once and get to the point?

DOCTOR: My point is: The writing. The graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords.

(Which, we discover, is what the woman was burning into the surface of the box 12,000 years ago.)

DOCTOR: There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods.

(Donna doesn’t say a word, for once. This appears to have caught her interest, unlike Amy.)

AMY: What does it say?

DOCTOR: Hello, sweetie.

(Back in the past, River Song winks at a security camera. In the present, an alarm is sounding and guards are chasing the Doctor, Donna, and Amy back to the Tardis.)

**[Corridor]**

ALISTAIR: Party's over, Doctor Song.

**[Tardis]**

DONNA: How could it say that? The last time something said that, it-

AMY: Why are we doing this?

DOCTOR: Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working.

(The Doctor has stolen the Home Box. The playback shows River winking at the camera.)

DONNA: It couldn’t be...

ALISTAIR [OC]: The party's over, Doctor Song

**[Corridor]**

ALISTAIR [OC]: Yet still you're on board.

**[Tardis]**

RIVER [OC]: Sorry, Alistair.

**[Corridor]**

RIVER: I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination.

ALISTAIR: Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution.

RIVER: Triple seven five

**[Tardis]**

RIVER [OC]: Slash three four nine by ten.

**[Corridor]**

RIVER: Zero twelve slash acorn.

**[Tardis]**

RIVER [OC]: Oh, and I could do with an air corridor.

(The Doctor inputs the coordinates.)

DONNA: Air corridor?

AMY: What was that? What did she say?

DOCTOR: Coordinates.

**[Corridor]**

RIVER: Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to.

(River is standing in front of an airlock. She blows a kiss and it opens. Alistair and his guards hang onto rails as River is sucked out, backwards. The Tardis materialises in her flight path.)

**[Tardis]**

DOCTOR: Whoo!

DONNA: Wait, Doctor, what are you doing?

(He opens the door, holds out his hand and River Song comes sailing in. She lands on top of him.)

AMY: Doctor?

DOCTOR: River?

DONNA: RIVER?!

RIVER: Follow that ship.

(Theme song.)

RIVER: They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close.

DOCTOR: I'm trying.

RIVER: Use the stabilisers.

DOCTOR: There aren't any stabilisers.

RIVER: The blue switches.

DOCTOR: Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue.

RIVER: Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers.

(She presses them and the Tardis stops shaking.)

RIVER: See?

DONNA: ...how many times could you have done that?

DOCTOR: Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers.

DONNA: How many times did all my things fall over for _nothing_?

AMY: Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?

DOCTOR: You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!

RIVER: Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side.

DOCTOR: Parked us? We haven't landed.

RIVER: Of course we've landed. I just landed her.

DOCTOR: But, it didn't make the noise.

RIVER: What noise?

DOCTOR: You know, the (wheezing).

(Donna is very clearly embarrassed. Amy is both impressed by River and sympathetic toward Donna.)

RIVER: It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on.

DOCTOR: Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond. Donna. Let's have a look.

RIVER: No, wait. Environment checks.

DOCTOR: Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks.

DONNA: Since when do you do environment checks?

DOCTOR: I do them. Like this.

(The Doctor opens the Tardis door and looks out.)

DOCTOR: Nice out.

RIVER: We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that

DOCTOR: We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later.

RIVER: He thinks he's so hot when he does that.

DONNA: Took the words right out of my mouth.

AMY: How come you can fly the Tardis?

RIVER: Oh, I had lessons from the very best.

DOCTOR: Well, yeah.

RIVER: It's a shame you were busy that day. 

(Donna almost laughs, but the Doctor gives her a look.)

DONNA: Sorry.

RIVER: Right then, why did they land here?

DOCTOR: They didn't land.

RIVER: Sorry?

DOCTOR: You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed.

(River leaves.)

AMY: Explain who is that and how did she do that museum thing?

DOCTOR: It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go.

DONNA: Doctor, wait a second.

AMY: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go.

AMY: Are you basically running away?

DOCTOR: Yep.

AMY: Why?

DOCTOR: Because she's the future. My future.

AMY: Can you run away from that?

DOCTOR: I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me.

DONNA: Isn’t that what you tried to do before, with the four kno-

DOCTOR: AH. Don’t mention it. Bad luck.

DONNA: Since when?

DOCTOR: Since now.

AMY: Hang on, is that a planet out there?

DOCTOR: Yes, of course it's a planet.

AMY: You promised me a planet. 

DOCTOR: Oh no. No, no, no, no. Not that one.

(Amy looks disappointed. Donna takes this matter into her own hands. She pulls the Doctor aside.)

DONNA: Doctor, that’s her. Isn’t it? From the library.

DOCTOR: Yes, it is.

DONNA: But how? She...well, she-

DOCTOR: I know.

DONNA: How could she be here?

DOCTOR: We’re time travellers, Donna. I don’t necessarily meet people in the right order.

(This is disconcerting for Donna. After all, like the Doctor, she has met River Song.)

DONNA: You’re just gonna let her go? Just like that?

DOCTOR: Yup. Just like that.

DONNA: Doctor, she sacrificed herself for you. She _loved_ you. Maybe she hasn’t done it yet, I don’t know, but you can at least try and find out _why_. 

(The Doctor sighs.)

DOCTOR: Alright.

(Donna smiles triumphantly. The duo walk back up to Amy.) 

AMY: So, we’re doing a planet? It doesn’t have to be for long. Five minutes?

DOCTOR: Okay, five minutes.

AMY: Yes!

(Donna’s satisfied.)

DOCTOR: But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything.

(The three exit the Tardis.)

**[Planet surface]**

(The once sleek spaceship is a burning wreck sticking out of a rock-carved building.)

AMY: What caused it to crash?

RIVER: Not me.

DOCTOR: Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors.

DONNA: They all died, then. Could we have-

DOCTOR: No.

(As we know, Donna isn’t a fan of unnecessary death. She’s not very happy about this.)

RIVER: A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them.

DOCTOR: About what?

RIVER: Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries.

AMY: Aren't you going to introduce us? Seems everyone here’s met her except me.

DOCTOR: Amy Pond, Professor River Song.

RIVER: Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting. Spoilers.

AMY: Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum.

(The Doctor shushes Amy.)

DONNA: What did I say about shushing?

RIVER: Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score.

AMY: Haha, I know.

RIVER: It's hilarious, isn't it?

DONNA: Any excuse to talk about himself is good enough for him.

RIVER: He’ll go on for hours.

DOCTOR: Ha, ha, ha. I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship.

RIVER: And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. 

DONNA: Is there? Good, we can save them!

RIVER: Lovely sentiment, but there’s no need. The thing in the belly of that ship can't ever die. 

(This catches the Doctor’s attention.)

RIVER: Now he's listening.

(River uses her communicator.)

RIVER: You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon.

(He does, grudgingly.)

AMY: Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her.

DONNA: Never in my life did I imagine someone would _want_ to be bleeped at.

RIVER: We have a minute. Shall we?

(She gets out her Tardis-style diary.)

RIVER: Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?

AMY: What's the book?

DOCTOR: Stay away from it.

AMY: What is it though?

DOCTOR: Her diary.

RIVER: Our diary.

DOCTOR: Her past, my future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order.

(Four small tornadoes kick up the dust and turn into four soldiers.)

DONNA: And the day keeps getting better. What’s this, the cavalry?

RIVER: Hush, now You might scare them off.

OCTAVIAN: You promised me an army, Doctor Song.

RIVER: No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor.

(He does a cheesy salute.)

DONNA: Thought you didn’t do salutes.

DOCTOR: I’ll do anything once.

OCTAVIAN: Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?

RIVER: Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?

**[Camp]**

(Night had fallen and the rest of the troops have arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship, like a container unit. They have set up camp around it.)

OCTAVIAN: The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up.

DOCTOR: Oh, good.

OCTAVIAN: Good, sir?

DOCTOR: Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great.

OCTAVIAN: Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead.

DOCTOR: You can stop any time you like.

SOLDIER [OC]: Father Octavian?

OCTAVIAN: Excuse me, sir.

(Octavian leaves.)

AMY: You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. 

DONNA: That’s what I said!

AMY: So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?

DONNA: You mentioned those things before, didn’t you? Something with Martha and “timey-wimey.”

DOCTOR: Now that's interesting. Both of you are still here. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?

DONNA: Watch it.

AMY: Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today.

DOCTOR: A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?

AMY: Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. It’s like Donna, but with more flirting. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?

(Donna looks at the Doctor, silently asking if she should say something. The Doctor shakes his head no, and sighs.)

DOCTOR: Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today.

(Amy smiles. River calls from the drop module. She has changed into combat fatigues.)

RIVER: Doctor! Doctor?

AMY: Oops. Her indoors.

RIVER: Father Octavian.

AMY: Why do they call him Father?

DOCTOR: He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on.

DONNA: If there’s nuns with “Nun-chucks,” you owe me 7 pounds.

**[Drop ship]**

(A grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards them is on a monitor on the far wall.)

RIVER: What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop.

DOCTOR: Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face.

OCTAVIAN: You've encountered the Angels before.

DOCTOR: Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving.

DONNA: Is that the Martha thing?

DOCTOR: That’s the Martha thing.

AMY: But it's just a statue.

RIVER: It's a statue when you see it.

DOCTOR: Where did it come from?

RIVER: Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time.

DOCTOR: There's a difference between dormant and patient.

AMY: What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?

RIVER: The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it.

DOCTOR: No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism.

AMY: What, being a stone?

DOCTOR: Being a stone until you turn your back.

**[Camp]**

DOCTOR: The hyperdrive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing.

OCTAVIAN: Deadly to an Angel?

DOCTOR: Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?

RIVER: The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago.

OCTAVIAN: Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists.

DOCTOR: Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you.

OCTAVIAN: Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population

DOCTOR: Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load.

DONNA: So much for “don’t like guns.”

(Donna walks off, presumably to the Module.)

OCTAVIAN: Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me.

RIVER: Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you.

DOCTOR: Sweetie?

AMY: Anybody need me? Nobody?

(Amy goes back into the Module. Donna is waiting in there.)

AMY: Does this happen often? The Doctor just leaves you behind to do this “clever thing he hasn’t thought of?”

DONNA: It can happen, yeah. Normally you couldn’t force me to stay behind, but…

AMY: But?

DONNA: Last time The Doctor and I met River Song, it didn’t end very well for us. I think I’m ok sticking with you, for now.

AMY: What happened last time?

(Donna doesn’t respond. She hates being left behind, she feels conflicted about meeting River Song again, and she’s worried about the Doctor. She never met the Weeping Angels herself, but the Doctor had told her what they can do. Seeing as Donna had always looked after Amy’s feelings before, Amy decides to cheer Donna up this time.)

AMY: Alright. Fine. So what are we, backup?

DONNA: Backup. I like that! You and me, backup. The B-Team. Not that we’re _worse_ than that lot outside.

AMY: No, no, of course not. Not feeling the B-Team name...Team Ginger?

(The other feelings are still there, but her hatred of the Doctor doing this without her is slightly lessened with the idea of being backup. They weren’t just doing nothing.)

DONNA: Team Ginger!

(Amy puts her hand up for a hi-five. Donna hi-fives. After a quick laugh, Amy takes a look at the image of the Angel on the monitor. It's face is raised from his hands and starting to look over its shoulder. She taps Donna on the shoulder.)

DONNA: Hm? What?

AMY: Look.

(Donna looks at the monitor, too.)

RIVER: I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages.

(The Doctor riffles through the pages of the book.)

DOCTOR: Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.

(He sniffs the book. Amy leans out of the module, we can assume Donna is still watching the clip.)

AMY: Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?

RIVER: No, just the four seconds.

DOCTOR: This book is wrong. What's wrong with this book? It's wrong.

DONNA: Amy, I think you need to take a look at this.

(Amy gets back in the module. Donna’s a bit frightened. The Angel is now looking straight at the viewer, hands completely lowered. The time stamp has moved as far as 00:11:28:04 before jumping back to 00:11:24:23. When Amy looks at the monitor again, it is closer to the camera. [Note: We can assume that Donna is, in fact, blinking.] The module door closes and locks behind her.)

DONNA: What was that?!

(Back to Doctor and River.)

RIVER: It's so strange when you go all baby face. How early is this for you?

DOCTOR: Very early.

RIVER: So you don't know who I am yet?

DOCTOR: How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same.

RIVER: I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's guide.

DOCTOR: Pictures. Why aren't there pictures?

**[Drop ship]**

(Amy tries turning off the monitor, but it comes back on again, and again, and again. She moves close to the monitor.)

DONNA: It’s not turning off...

AMY: But you're just a recording. You can't move. 

(She tries to pull out the lead to the monitor. Donna gasps.)

DONNA: _AMY!_

(When she looks back up, the Angel is up close to the camera, but the time stamp is still running through the same four seconds.)

AMY: Doctor?

DONNA: _Doctor_...

(Amy cannot open the door. Donna screams, and Amy rushes back. The Angel's mouth is open. She goes back to the door, hoping to try opening it again.)

AMY: Doctor!

DONNA: _DOCTOR!_

**[Camp]**

DOCTOR: This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels, so why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?

RIVER: There was a bit about images. What was that?

DOCTOR: Yes. Hang on. (reads) That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel.

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: Doctor!

DONNA: _DOCTOR, IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR SORRY A-_

(Let’s go back to River and the Doctor before she can finish that.)

**[Camp]**

RIVER: What does that mean? An image of a Angel becomes itself an Angel.

**[Drop ship]**

(An image of the angel is inside. Again, Donna shrieks.)

DONNA: You stay back! _I’m warning you!_

AMY: Doctor! It's in the room!

**[Camp]**

DOCTOR: Donna! Amy!

AMY [OC]: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Are you all right? What's happening?

DONNA: _DOES IT SOUND LIKE WE’RE ALRIGHT?_

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: Doctor? Doctor, it's coming out of the television.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

AMY [OC]: The Angel is here.

(The Doctor sonicks the keypad lock.)

DOCTOR: Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking.

DONNA: I’ve _BEEN_ looking!

DOCTOR: Look _HARDER!_

RIVER: What's wrong?

DOCTOR: Deadlocked.

RIVER: There is no deadlock.

DOCTOR: Don't blink, you two. Don't even blink.

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: Doctor.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

RIVER: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. No good, it's deadlocked the whole system.

RIVER: There's no deadlock.

DOCTOR: There is now.

AMY [OC]: Help me!

DONNA [OC]: _IF YOU DON’T FIX THIS RIGHT NOW-!_

DOCTOR: Can you turn it off?

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: Doctor.

(Donna, who’s backed up enough to reach Amy by this point, holds her hand.)

DOCTOR [OC]: The screen. Can you turn it off?

AMY: I tried.

DOCTOR [OC]: Try again

**[Outside the drop ship]**

DOCTOR: But don't take your eyes off the Angel.

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: I'm not.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

DOCTOR: Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink.

(River is trying to cut through the door with her pistol torch.)

**[Drop ship]**

(Amy tries closing one eye at a time.)

AMY: I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?

DONNA: Amy, I’ll try my best to keep looking. Just get the remote!

(With Donna watching the angel, now UNBLINKING, Amy can grab the control. She continues to try switching it off.)

AMY: It just keeps switching back on.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

DOCTOR: Yeah, it's the Angel.

DONNA [OC]: OH, THAT’S JUST _WIZARD_ , ISN’T IT!

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: But it's just a recording.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

DOCTOR: No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?

RIVER: I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm.

DOCTOR: There is no way in. It's not physically possible.

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: Doctor, what's it going to do to me?

(Donna once again takes Amy’s hand. It’s honestly for both of their sakes at this point.)

DONNA: Whatever it is, it’ll have to go through me first. Amy, if it gets to me, take the opportunity and _get out of here_.

DOCTOR [OC]: _NOTHING_ is going to happen!

**[Outside the drop ship]**

DOCTOR: Just keep looking at it! Don't stop looking!

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: Just tell me.

**[Outside the drop ship]**

(The Doctor runs and gets the book.)

AMY [OC]: Tell me. Tell me!

DOCTOR: Amy, not the eyes. 

**[Drop ship]**

DOCTOR [OC]: Both of you! Look at the Angel, but don't look at the eyes.

**[Drop ship]**

DONNA: Will that really help?!

AMY: Why?

**[Outside the drop ship]**

RIVER: What is it?

DOCTOR: (reads) The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there.

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: Doctor, what did you say?

DOCTOR [OC]: Don't look at the eyes!

AMY: No, about images. What did you say about images?

**[Outside the drop ship]**

RIVER: Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel.

**[Drop ship]**

AMY: That means…How long was the loop again?

DONNA: Four second loop. Then it’s static.

AMY: Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four.

(Amy presses pause on the remote just as the tape loop returns to the start. The image turns to static. The Doctor and River burst in as the monitor turns off. Donna takes a moment to breathe, then is right back to paying attention.)

AMY: I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good.

RIVER: That was amazing.

DONNA: That was more than amazing, that was...that was...fantastic!

(Donna and Amy hold each others’ arms for a moment, then stop.)

DOCTOR: River, hug Amy.

DONNA: What?

AMY: Why?

DOCTOR: Because I'm busy.

AMY: I'm fine.

RIVER: You're brilliant.

AMY: Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?

DONNA: Yes you did!

(Proud Mom-Donna moment.)

RIVER: So it was here? That was the Angel?

DOCTOR: That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant.

(There is an explosion outside. Donna, still shaken, gives a little yelp. She instantly switches back to her normal self.)

DONNA: Oh, _NOW_ what?

**[Camp]**

CLERIC: Last one positive.

OCTAVIAN: Doctor? We're through.

**[Drop ship]**

DOCTOR: Okay, now it starts.

(The Doctor leaves. Amy is messing with her eyes. Donna is _not leaving_ without her, and has her hand on Amy’s shoulder. River goes to leave, then looks back at Amy and Donna.)

RIVER: Coming?

AMY: Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye.

**[Entrance chamber]**

(Everyone climbs down a rope ladder into a very large underground space.)

DOCTOR: Do we have a gravity globe?

OCTAVIAN: Grav globe.

(A Cleric hands a globe to the Doctor.)

AMY: Where are we? What is this?

DONNA: Wherever it is, I don’t think I like it.

RIVER: It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead.

AMY: What's that?

DOCTOR: Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone

(The Doctor kicks the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary.)

DOCTOR: The perfect hiding place.

DONNA: OH, _COME ON_.

OCTAVIAN: I guess this makes it a bit trickier.

DOCTOR: A bit, yeah.

OCTAVIAN: A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for.

RIVER: A needle in a haystack.

DOCTOR: A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine.

DONNA: Not helping!

OCTAVIAN: Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?

DOCTOR: We find it, and hope.

(Octavian stops River.)

OCTAVIAN: He doesn't know yet, does he? Who and what you are.

RIVER: It's too early in his time stream.

OCTAVIAN: Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not going to help us.

RIVER: I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison.

CHRISTIAN: Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit.

OCTAVIAN: Check it out. Angelo, go with him.

**[Maze]**

(The Doctor, Donna, and Amy start up the terraces. She pauses to rub her eye, and stone dust falls out between her fingers.)

RIVER: You all right?

AMY: Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?

(Donna, who was watching the Doctor work, moves to join River and Amy.)

RIVER: Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. 

DONNA: Could be worse. No shadow-creatures.

RIVER: Pardon?

DONNA: Er, “spoilers.”

(River nods.)

RIVER: Right. Amy, give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit.

(River injects Amy.)

AMY: Ow!

DONNA: Oi! “Won’t hurt?”

RIVER: Well, you see...I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship.

DONNA: Do...do I need that? I’m not the best with needles.

RIVER: No, you’ve more than likely received this sort of thing before.

DONNA: Have I?

RIVER: I certainly hope so. I only brought the one shot.

DONNA: Greaaaaat.

AMY: So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?

DONNA: Amy, don’t...

RIVER: No, no it’s fine. The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor.

AMY: Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?

DONNA: I’ll get the pen and paper.

RIVER: Yes, we are.

DOCTOR: Sorry, what?

RIVER: Talking about you.

DOCTOR: I wasn't listening. I'm busy.

RIVER: Ah. The other way up.

(The Doctor turns River's portable computer around.)

DOCTOR: Yeah.

(Donna giggles.)

AMY: You're so his wife.

RIVER: Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?

AMY: Yep.

RIVER: You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good.

(Amy gives a little laugh.)

**[Side chamber]**

CHRISTIAN: Can you believe this? We're hunting statues.

ANGELO: Better than chasing lava snakes.

CHRISTIAN: Actually, lava snakes weren't that bad.

(He goes on ahead.)

**[Cave]**

(The torch on Christian's rifle flickers, then he hears the sound of stone grating on stone.)

CHRISTIAN: Who's there? Is someone there? Angelo. Angelo!

(A snarling Angel appears right in front of him.)

**[Side chamber]**

ANGELO: Christian, is that you?

CHRISTIAN [OC]: Angelo, come and see this.

ANGELO: What is it?

CHRISTIAN [OC]: Just come and see it.

ANGELO: It's not a school trip. Just tell me.

CHRISTIAN [OC]: No, really. Come and see.

(The snarling Angel pounces again.)

**[Entrance chamber]**

(Gunfire. The Doctor, River, Donna, and Amy run back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue.)

BOB: Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me.

OCTAVIAN: We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?

BOB: No, sir.

OCTAVIAN: No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor.

DONNA: Oi, “Father!”

(Octavian looks to Donna.)

DONNA: This isn’t exactly an easy situation to be in. It was a mistake, but mistakes happen, so maybe _lighten up_ , yeah?!

OCTAVIAN: Now look here-

(The Doctor decides to intervene before they get into a fight.)

DOCTOR: What's your name?

BOB: Bob, sir.

DOCTOR: Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob.

OCTAVIAN: It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church.

DOCTOR: Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?

BOB: Yes, sir.

DOCTOR: Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on.

(Donna sticks her tongue out at Octavian behind his back, then leaves with the rest of the group.)

OCTAVIAN: We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach.

**[Maze]**

AMY: Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there.

RIVER: Incredible builders, the Aplans.

DOCTOR: Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. 

DONNA: Of course you did...

DOCTOR: Two heads _are_ better than one.

AMY: What, you mean you helped him?

DOCTOR: No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?

RIVER: Hang on.

DOCTOR: Read it to me.

RIVER: What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels.

**[Cave]**

BOB [OC]: Hey, Angelo, Christian, where are you?

(The shadow of an Angel is standing over their bodies.)

**[Maze]**

AMY: Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb.

RIVER: The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go.

DONNA: Oh, joy.

DOCTOR: Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time.

AMY: I thought they were all dead?

DOCTOR: So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head.

DONNA: That _might_ be a record for quickest time period between namedrops.

RIVER: Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is.

DOCTOR: Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop.

OCTAVIAN: Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way.

AMY: The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy.

(Donna chuckles.)

DOCTOR: Oh.

DONNA: “Oh?” Why “oh,” what’s happened?

AMY: What's wrong?

RIVER: Oh.

(River and the Doctor look around at the statues, more frightened than before.)

DOCTOR: Exactly.

RIVER: How could we have not noticed that?

DOCTOR: Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick.

OCTAVIAN: What's wrong, sir?

DOCTOR: Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger.

OCTAVIAN: What danger?

(Donna and Amy say nothing, but are both clearly concerned.)

RIVER: The Aplans.

OCTAVIAN: The Aplans?

RIVER: They've got two heads.

OCTAVIAN: Yes, I get that. So?

DOCTOR: So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak. 

(Donna opens her mouth to say something.)

DOCTOR: Yes, that means you, Donna.

(She shuts her mouth. They all move into an alcove away from the statues.)

DOCTOR: Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches.

MARCO: Sir?

DONNA: Are you _crazy_ ? I mean, I know you are, but really, are you _crazy_?!

DOCTOR: Just do it. 

(They do.)

DOCTOR: Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment.

RIVER: Are you sure about this?

DOCTOR: No.

(The light goes out then back in an instant.)

AMY: Oh, my God. They've moved.

DONNA: No, no, no, this is NOT happening. 

(The Doctor runs down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them.)

DOCTOR: They're Angels. All of them.

RIVER: But they can't be.

DOCTOR: Clerics, keep watching them.

(He runs back to a vantage point of the main cavern. Donna, Amy, and River follow. All the statues are climbing up towards them.)

DOCTOR: Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. And they're coming after us.

**[Entrance chamber]**

ANGELO [OC]: Bob, come and see this.

BOB: Angelo?

ANGELO [OC]: Come and see what we've found.

BOB: Are you with Christian? The Bishop said you'd be five minutes.

ANGELO [OC]: I'm here, Bob. Come and see this.

BOB: Where are you?

ANGELO [OC]: Through the arch, Bob. Honestly, you've got to come and see this.

BOB: What have you found?

ANGELO [OC]: Come and see.

BOB: No. What is it?

ANGELO [OC]: Come and see.

(Bob walks cautiously into the side chamber, and the Angel pounces.)

**[Maze]**

RIVER: But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear.

DONNA: _Clearly_ you’ve made some sort of mistake!

AMY: Could they have been here already?

DOCTOR: The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?

RIVER: Nobody knows.

DOCTOR: We know.

OCTAVIAN: They don't look like Angels.

AMY: And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now.

DOCTOR: Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving.

AMY: Losing their image?

DOCTOR: And their image is their power. Power. Power!

AMY: Doctor?

DONNA: What _ABOUT_ power?!

DOCTOR: Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up.

RIVER: We need to get out of here fast.

OCTAVIAN: Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in.

BOB [OC]: It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir.

OCTAVIAN: Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active.

BOB [OC]: I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir.

(The Doctor grabs Octavian's walkie-talkie.)

DOCTOR: Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor.

OCTAVIAN: I'm talking to

DOCTOR: Where are you now?

OCTAVIAN: I'm talking to my

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up.

(Donna crosses her arms at Octavian. She’s glad somebody finally got him to shut it.)

BOB [OC]: I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal.

DOCTOR: Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?

BOB [OC]: Snapped their necks, sir.

DOCTOR: That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something.

OCTAVIAN: Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan.

DOCTOR: Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?

BOB [OC]: I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too.

(Everyone looks at each other, fearful.)

DOCTOR: What do you mean, the Angel killed you?

BOB [OC]: Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something.

DOCTOR: If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?

BOB [OC]: You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion.

DOCTOR: So when you say you're on your way up to us

BOB [OC]: It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out.

DONNA: Oh, sh-

OCTAVIAN: Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run.

AMY: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men.

OCTAVIAN: I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families.

(Now, all but the Doctor have left.)

DOCTOR: Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?

BOB [OC]: Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring.

DOCTOR: Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you.

(The Doctor runs past Amy.)

DOCTOR: Don't wait for me. Go, run.

AMY: I can't. No, really, I can't.

DOCTOR: Why not?

AMY: Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone.

**[Tunnel]**

(Sounds of metal creaking.)

OCTAVIAN: Well. There it is, the Byzantium.

RIVER: It's got to be thirty feet. How do we get up there?

DONNA: Anybody got a ladder?

OCTAVIAN: Check all these exits. I want them all secure.

**[Maze]**

DOCTOR: You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?

AMY: I couldn't stop myself. I tried.

DOCTOR: Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone.

AMY: It is. Look at it.

DOCTOR: It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go.

AMY: I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone.

DOCTOR: The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand.

AMY: I can't.

DOCTOR: Then we're both going to die.

AMY: You're not going to die.

DOCTOR: They'll kill the lights.

AMY: You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here.

DOCTOR: Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that.

(The statues arrive.)

DOCTOR: Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink.

AMY: Run!

DOCTOR: You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here.

AMY: I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?

DOCTOR: You can move your hand.

AMY: It's stone.

DOCTOR: It's not stone.

AMY: You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them.

DOCTOR: Amy Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry.

AMY; It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me.

DOCTOR: Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this.

(He bites her hand.)

AMY: Ow!

DOCTOR: See? Not stone. Now run.

AMY: You bit me.

DOCTOR: Yeah, and you're alive.

AMY: Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand.

DOCTOR: Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?

AMY: Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?

DOCTOR: Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying.

**[Tunnel]**

MARCO: The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering.

OCTAVIAN: They all do.

RIVER: So does the gravity globe.

DONNA: First they kill the lights, then they kill us.

OCTAVIAN: Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming.

DOCTOR: Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves.

OCTAVIAN: Which means we won't be able to see them.

DOCTOR: Which means we can't stay here.

OCTAVIAN: Two more incoming.

RIVER: Any suggestions?

OCTAVIAN: The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium.

RIVER: There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea.

DOCTOR: There's always a way out.

ECHO: There's always a way out. There's always a way out.

DOCTOR: There's always a way out.

DONNA: Doctor…!

BOB [OC]: Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?

DOCTOR: Hello, Angels. What's your problem?

BOB [OC]: Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir.

DOCTOR: Why are you telling me this?

BOB [OC]: There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end.

DOCTOR: Which is?

BOB [OC]: I died in fear.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry?

BOB [OC]: You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down.

DONNA: No…Doctor, it’s not-

DOCTOR: Not now.

DONNA: You couldn’t-

DOCTOR: _Not. Now._

(Amy leans in and whispers to River.)

AMY: What are they doing?

RIVER: They're trying to make him angry.

BOB [OC]: I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that.

DOCTOR: Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier.

BOB [OC]: But you're trapped, sir, and about to die.

DOCTOR: Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake.

BOB [OC]: What mistake, sir?

DOCTOR: Trust me.

AMY: Yeah.

DOCTOR: Trust me.

DONNA: You know the answer to that.

DOCTOR: Trust me?

RIVER: Always.

DOCTOR: You lot, trust me?

MARCO: Sir, two more incoming.

OCTAVIAN: We have faith, sir.

DOCTOR: Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!

OCTAVIAN: Jump where?

DOCTOR: Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal.

DONNA: How will _jumping_ help? This isn’t a bouncy castle!

DOCTOR: Like I said, trust me. Bishop, signal.

OCTAVIAN: What signal?

DOCTOR: You won't miss it.

BOB [OC]: Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made.

(The Doctor points the gun at the hull of the Byzantium.)

DOCTOR: Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap.

BOB [OC]: And what would that be, sir?

(Everyone looks at the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: Me.

(He shoots at the Byzantium.)


	2. Flesh and Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Transcription: http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/31-5.htm
> 
> The Weeping Angels have got The Doctor, River, Donna, and Amy in a tight spot. To escape, they enter a forest. On a spaceship!

**[Tunnel]**

DOCTOR: Up. Look up.

(Everyone struggles to their feet on an artificial surface, although the tunnel walls are the same.)

RIVER: Are you okay?

DONNA: Are you?

(River nods.)

AMY: What happened?

RIVER: We jumped.

DONNA: Yeah, I figured that bit out already.

AMY: Jumped where?

DOCTOR: Up. Up. Look up.

AMY: Where are we?

RIVER: Exactly where we were.

AMY: No we're not.

DOCTOR: Move your feet.

(The Doctor sonics a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it. Everyone gets to their feet.)

AMY: Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain.

DOCTOR: Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?

(The camera moves out and rotates through 180 degrees. They’re all standing upside down on the hull of the Byzantium.)

DOCTOR: The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft, and here we are.

DONNA: We’re upside down?

DOCTOR: Correct.

DONNA: That explains the headache.

OCTAVIAN: Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now.

DOCTOR: They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army.

(The circular hatch opens. A light goes bang.)

DOCTOR: They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. 

(Amy, Donna, and River all look up at the Angels.)

DOCTOR: Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you.

AMY: How?

(The Doctor drops through the open hatch into a circular corridor. From Amy's point of view, he is standing on the side of a vertical tube.)

AMY: Doctor!

DOCTOR: It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move.

**[Corridor]**

OCTAVIAN [OC]: Okay, men. Go, go, go!

(The Doctor works on a control panel.)

OCTAVIAN: The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?

(The hatch closes.)

DOCTOR: They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished.

(A bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close.)

DOCTOR: Run!

OCTAVIAN: This whole place is a death trap.

(The door closes before they can make it. Donna tries banging on the bulkhead door, but it doesn’t help.)

DOCTOR: No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. 

(The Doctor looks around, and nobody looks panicked. Donna’s face is just screaming “NOT HELPING!”)

DOCTOR: Oh, just me then. What's through here?

RIVER: Secondary flight deck.

AMY: Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?

DOCTOR: I've thought about that.

AMY: And?

DOCTOR: And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it. 

DONNA: Can you get us out of here  _ before _ we all fall to death? Just a suggestion.

DOCTOR: The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible.

(River is working.)

RIVER: How impossible?

DOCTOR: Two minutes.

(The outer hatch is open.)

OCTAVIAN: The hull is breached and the power's failing.

(The lights go out. An arm is silhouetted against the open hatch.)

MARCO: Sir, incoming.

AMY: Doctor? Lights.

(The Angel is starting to enter. Another flicker, and four are inside and the hatch is closed behind them.)

OCTAVIAN: Clerics, keep watching them.

DOCTOR: And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now.

OCTAVIAN: Good work, Doctor.

DOCTOR: Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far.

AMY: So far?

DONNA: Wait for it.

DOCTOR: Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control.

OCTAVIAN: Good. Fine. Do it.

DOCTOR: Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights.

DONNA: And  _ there’s  _ the catch.

OCTAVIAN: How long for?

DOCTOR: Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer.

OCTAVIAN: Maybe?

DOCTOR: I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this.

AMY: Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness.

DONNA: You said “in the dark, we’re finished.” Didn’t he say that?

DOCTOR: No other way. Bishop.

OCTAVIAN: Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?

RIVER: I absolutely trust him.

OCTAVIAN: He's not some kind of madman, then?

RIVER: I absolutely trust him.

DOCTOR: Excuse me.

OCTAVIAN: (sotto) I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?

RIVER: Understood.

OCTAVIAN: Okay, Doctor. We've got your back.

DOCTOR: Bless you. Bishop.

(Amy’s helping the Doctor with his work. River’s working on the panel. The soldiers are facing forward. Donna is standing behind them, making sure to keep watching the angels.)

OCTAVIAN: Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste.

DOCTOR: Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns.

AMY: Ten.

DOCTOR: No, four. Four turns.

AMY: Yeah, four. I heard you.

DOCTOR: Ready!

(He plunges his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.)

OCTAVIAN: On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!

(The lights go out, the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels.)

DOCTOR: Turn!

AMY: Doctor, it's opening. It's working.

(They get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through.)

DOCTOR: Fall back!

(The Doctor is last through the bulkhead, along with everyone else. It clangs shut again. They run along a short corridor and into...)

**[Secondary Flight Deck]**

RIVER: Doctor, quickly.

AMY: Doctor!

(The Doctor dodges inside at the last second, as the door closes, and runs to the controls. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning.)

AMY: Doctor! What are you doing?

(Octavian has placed a device on the door. The wheel stops turning.)

OCTAVIAN: Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now.

DOCTOR: Yeah?

(The wheel turns.)

OCTAVIAN: Dear God!

DOCTOR: Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time.

DONNA: Since when?

AMY: Doctor.

(The wheel on a second door to the right of the main one starts to turn.)

OCTAVIAN: Seal that door. Seal it now.

(Marco obeys.)

RIVER: We're surrounded.

(And now the door to the left.)

DONNA: Oi! There’s still another door!

OCTAVIAN: Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?

DOCTOR: Five minutes, max.

AMY: Nine.

DOCTOR: Five.

AMY: Five. Right. Yeah.

DOCTOR: Why'd you say nine?

AMY: I didn't.

RIVER: We need another way out of here.

OCTAVIAN: There isn't one.

DOCTOR: Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?

RIVER: Of course.

AMY: Of course what? What do they need?

DONNA: Beds? Toilets? 

OCTAVIAN: Can we get in there?

DOCTOR: Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps.

AMY: What's through there? What do they need?

RIVER: They need to breathe.

DONNA: Oh, right. Yeah. How does that help us?

(The rear wall of the flight deck slides up to reveal -)

AMY: But that's. That's a.

RIVER: It's an oxygen factory.

AMY: It's a forest.

DONNA: On a spaceship.

RIVER: Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory.

DOCTOR: And if we're lucky, an escape route.

AMY: Eight.

RIVER: What did you say?

AMY: Nothing.

DONNA: No, you said “eight.” 

AMY: I did not.

DONNA: You did!

DOCTOR: More important things to worry about right now, Donna. Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there.

OCTAVIAN: On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels.

AMY: But trees, on a spaceship?

DONNA: If Grandad could see me now...

DOCTOR: Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?

(Amy stares in awe.)

AMY: Seven.

DOCTOR: Seven?

DONNA: See, you’ve done it again!

AMY: Sorry, what?

DOCTOR: You said seven.

AMY: No. I didn't.

RIVER: Yes. you did.

OCTAVIAN: Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck.

DOCTOR: Oh, good. That's where we need to go.

OCTAVIAN: Plotting a safe path now.

DOCTOR: Quick as you like.

BOB [OC]: Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir.

DOCTOR: Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject.

(Donna pushes at him for that remark.)

BOB [OC]: The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve.

DOCTOR: Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?

BOB [OC]: The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond.

DOCTOR: Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?

BOB [OC]: We have no need of comfy chairs.

DOCTOR: I made him say comfy chairs.

DONNA: Ha ha HA. 

(Amy actually laughs.)

AMY: Six.

DOCTOR: Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?

BOB [OC]: There is something in her eye.

DOCTOR: What's in her eye?

BOB [OC]: We are.

AMY: What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. 

(River, Donna, and the Doctor all give Amy a look.)

AMY: I mean, five.

DONNA: Amy…

AMY: Fine! I'm fine.

RIVER: You're counting.

AMY: Counting?

DOCTOR; You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes.

AMY: Why?

DOCTOR: I don't know.

AMY: Well, counting down to what?

DOCTOR: I don't know.

BOB [OC]: We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space.

DOCTOR: Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. 

DONNA:  _ Doctor _ .

DOCTOR: There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much.

BOB [OC]: With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand.

(There is a screeching sound.)

RIVER: What's that? Dear God, what is it?

OCTAVIAN: They're back.

BOB [OC]: It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing.

DOCTOR: Laughing?

BOB [OC]: Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed.

OCTAVIAN: Doctor.

DOCTOR: No. Wait. There's something I've missed.

(A steaming W crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it is widening.)

AMY: That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl.

DOCTOR: Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched.

OCTAVIAN: Okay, enough. We're moving out.

RIVER: Agreed. Doctor?

DOCTOR: Yeah, fine.

RIVER: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: Right with you.

(He scans the crack.)

RIVER: We're not leaving without you.

DOCTOR: Oh yes, you are. Bishop?

OCTAVIAN: Miss Pond, Miss Noble, and Doctor Song, now!

AMY: Doctor?

DONNA: We can’t just leave him!

RIVER: Come on!

(They run into the forest, with River pushing Amy and Donna along.)

DOCTOR: So, what are you? Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good.

(He turns around to find himself surrounded by Angels.)

DOCTOR: Do not blink.

(One grabs the back of his jacket collar.)

DOCTOR: Argh!

**[Forest]**

(Everyone’s walking through the forest, but Amy begins to slow down. Her expression turns blank.)

DONNA: Amy, c’mon, we’ve got a move on. I know it’s hard, but...Amy?

(Donna sees Amy’s unresponsive. River notices too. They both stay back and look at her.)

RIVER: Amy? Amy, what's wrong?

**[Secondary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Why am I not dead then?

(The Angels are reaching towards the crack.)

DOCTOR: Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure Time Energy. You can't feed on that. That's now power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else.

(Bang! The Doctor runs into the forest without his jacket.)

DOCTOR: Never let me talk!

**[Forest]**

RIVER: Amy, what's wrong?

DONNA: C’mon, Amy, talk to us!

AMY: Four.

(Amy sways and sits down, then lies on the mossy tree trunk.)

DONNA: What’s happening to you?! Amy, please!

RIVER: Med scanner, now.

OCTAVIAN: Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving.

RIVER: We wait for the Doctor.

DONNA: And we’ve got to see what’s wrong with Amy. Look at her, she’s not well!

OCTAVIAN: Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved-

RIVER: Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. 

(Octavian turns his head in embarrassment.)

RIVER: And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?

DOCTOR: Oh, yeah.

RIVER: I hate you.

DOCTOR: You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest.

OCTAVIAN: We need visual contact on every line of approach.

RIVER: How did you get past them?

DOCTOR: I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe.

(River and the Doctor go to Amy. Donna’s by her side, trying to comfort her.)

AMY: What was it?

DOCTOR: The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then.

AMY: So, what's wrong with me?

RIVER: Nothing. You're fine.

DOCTOR: Everything. You're dying.

DONNA:  _ WHAT?! _

RIVER: Doctor!

DOCTOR: Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?

AMY: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Busy.

AMY: Scared.

DOCTOR: Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up.

(Donna grabs Amy’s hand.)

DONNA: I’m here. As long as I’m here, I’ll make sure nothing happens, okay? As for  _ you _ , did you just tell a _ DYING WOMAN  _ to  _ SHUT UP?! _

RIVER: He didn’t mean it, Donna. Both of you, we need to let him think.

DOCTOR: What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long-

MARCO: Sir! Angel incoming.

PHILLIP: And here.

OCTAVIAN: Keep visual contact. Do not let it move.

DOCTOR: Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and..

AMY: The image of an Angel is an Angel.

DOCTOR: A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind.

(The Doctor covers his mouth, realizing he just said that out loud. The face of an Angel is visible in Amy's pupil.)

AMY: Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die.

DONNA: You’re not going to die, don’t say that!

DOCTOR: Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?

BOB [OC]: To make her afraid, sir.

DOCTOR: Okay, but why? What for?

BOB [OC]: For fun, sir.

(The Doctor throws the communicator away in annoyance.)

AMY: Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain.

DOCTOR: Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off.

AMY: Then what I do?

DOCTOR: If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over.

RIVER: Then what? Quickly.

DOCTOR: We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel.

RIVER: Doctor, she's got seconds.

DOCTOR: How would you starve your lungs?

RIVER: I'd stop breathing.

DOCTOR: Amy, close your eyes.

AMY: No. No, I don't want to.

DOCTOR: Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes.

DONNA: If he says it’ll help, then  _ do it _ ! 

(Amy squeezes her eyes shut. The med scanner changes from red to green.)

RIVER: She's normalising. Oh, you did it. You did it.

(Donna briefly lets go of Amy’s hand to pat the Doctor on the back.)

DONNA: Good work, Spaceman.

AMY: Donna?

(She goes back to holding Amy’s hand.)

DONNA: I’m here.

PHILLIP: Sir? Two more incoming.

PEDRO: Three more over here.

RIVER: Still weak. Dangerous to move her.

AMY: So, can I open my eyes now?

DOCTOR: Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes.

(River is comforting Amy now, but Donna’s still holding Amy’s hand.)

OCTAVIAN: Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on.

DOCTOR: We're too exposed everywhere. And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan.

RIVER: There's a plan?

DOCTOR: I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. Donna, you stay with her too. Keep her comfortable. 

(Donna nods.)

DOCTOR: River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is-

(He wets a finger and holds it up.)

DOCTOR: A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy.

RIVER: How?

DOCTOR: I'll do a thing.

RIVER: What thing?

DOCTOR: I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!

DONNA: Doctor. If you mess this up, you’ll…

DOCTOR: I know.

DONNA: And then what happens?

DOCTOR: I won’t mess it up. 

DONNA: How do you know that?

DOCTOR: I don’t. But have I ever let you down before?

(Donna gets up and hugs her friend.)

DONNA: Don’t do anything stupid, you dunce.

DOCTOR: I’ll try my best. 

(Donna goes back to be with Amy.)

OCTAVIAN: Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection.

DOCTOR: I don't need you.

OCTAVIAN: I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go.

DOCTOR: What? You two engaged or something?

OCTAVIAN: Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back.

MARCO: Sir.

AMY: Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?

OCTAVIAN: You'd slow us down, Miss Pond.

AMY: I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up.

DOCTOR: You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise.

AMY: You always say that.

DOCTOR: I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!

AMY: Yeah. Later.

DONNA: Amy, it’s alright, he’ll-

(The Doctor gestures for Donna to quiet down. While Donna is holding one of Amy’s hands, the Doctor holds the other.)

DOCTOR: Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important.

AMY: But you don't always tell me the truth.

DOCTOR: If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me.

AMY: Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?

DOCTOR: I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?

AMY: What did you tell me?

DOCTOR: No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember.

(He leans his head on Amy’s, and kisses her on the forehead.)

AMY: Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?

DONNA: He’s gone off now. Off to save the day again.

AMY: ...do you really think he’ll come back?

DONNA: He always came back for me, and I never got any forehead kisses. Not that I wanted them. You’re right about him, y’know. He doesn’t always tell the truth. He’s been lying more since he’s changed, I think. But if he’s still the man I know, the man that kidnapped me on my wedding day, just like you...then he’ll come back.

(Amy and Donna embrace. This is quite the emotional moment, isn’t it? The Doctor catches up with Octavian and River, and inputs the readings from his sonic screwdriver into her mini-computer.)

RIVER: What's that?

DOCTOR: Er, readings from a crack in the wall.

RIVER: How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?

DOCTOR: Don't know, but here's what I think. One day there's going to be a very big bang. So big every moment in history, past and future, will crack.

RIVER: Is that possible? How?

DOCTOR: How can you be engaged, in a manner of speaking?

RIVER: Well, sucker for a man in uniform.

OCTAVIAN: Doctor Song's in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other.

DOCTOR: You were in Stormcage?

(The computer chirps.)

RIVER: What? What is that?

DOCTOR: The date. The date of the explosion, where the crack begins.

RIVER: And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?

(26 06 2010)

DOCTOR: Amy's time.

(Back at the mossy log.)

AMY: So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?

MARCO: The Angels are still grouping.

(The Angels push their hands into the Treeborgs, and the light starts to flicker.)

DONNA: That’s not good.

AMY: What’s not good?

DONNA: Don’t worry about it right now, just keep your eyes shut. Clerics?! Mind giving us a status update?!

MARCO: Are you getting this too?

PHILLIP: The trees? Yeah.

AMY: What's wrong with the trees?

PEDRO: Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart.

PHILLIP: And here. They're taking out the lights.

AMY: What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see.

DONNA: Somebody’s forgot to pay the electric bill.

MARCO: It's the trees. ma'am. The trees are going out.

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

OCTAVIAN: It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something.

RIVER: Hurry up and open it. Time's running out.

DOCTOR: What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?

RIVER: Yeah. I just meant-

DOCTOR: I know what you meant. Hush. But what if it could?

RIVER: What if what could?

DOCTOR: Time. What if time could run out?

OCTAVIAN: Got it.

**[Forest]**

PHILLIP: Angels advancing, sir.

PEDRO: Over here again.

MARCO: Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it.

(Amy stands up.)

DONNA: Amy, sit back down, you’re-

AMY: What is it? What's happening? Just tell me!

MARCO: Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut. Wait.

(A bright light floods through the forest.)

DONNA: Forget what I said about the electric bill.

MARCO: The ship's not on fire, is it?

PEDRO: It can't be. the compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?

AMY: What, the Angels?

PHILLIP: This side's clear too, sir.

AMY: The Angels have gone?

DONNA: That’s a good thing, isn’t it? The evil statues are gone! Hip hip hooray, yeah?

MARCO: Not yet. There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running.

AMY: Running from what?

DONNA: Clearly not from us.

MARCO: Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that.

DONNA: OI! Don’t you leave us behind!

(They ignore Donna and go toward the light.)

AMY: What are you all looking at? What's there?

DONNA: Some sort of...ball of light? Whatever it is, I’m not letting them abandon us. Come on!

(Donna guides Amy to the others.)

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. No, couldn't be. Couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognise the Daleks. Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah. Oh!

**[Forest]**

MARCO: It's like, I don't know, a curtain of energy, sort of shifting. Makes you feel weird. Sick.

AMY: And you think it scared the Angels?

PEDRO: What could scare those things?

MARCO: What are you doing?

AMY: Point me at the light.

DONNA: Amy, you can’t-

MARCO: You can't open your eyes.

AMY: I can't open them for more than a second, that's what the Doctor said. Still got a bit of countdown left.

DONNA: And it’s not worth the risk! You don’t have to look, it’s fine! I can see it for you! Big ball of light! There. Done.

AMY: I’ve got to see it for myself, Donna.

MARCO: Ma'am. you can't.

AMY: I need to see it. Am I looking the right way? I have to be quick.

DONNA: You’ve nearly died too many times for one day, and I’m not going to let you do it again!

AMY: Donna. You’ve been very nice and very helpful and I appreciate that, but please stop mothering me for one second. Please.

(Donna is conflicted...but she nods at Marco.)

MARCO: Very quick.

(Marco points her at the light.)

AMY: Okay.

(Amy opens her eyes.)

AMY: It's the same shape. It's the crack in my wall.

DONNA: Got a good look? Good! Close your eyes!

MARCO: Close your eyes, now.

AMY: It's following me! How can it be following me?

(Amy falls to her knees and Marco puts his hand over her eyes. Donna puts her hand on Amy’s shoulder.)

MARCO: Are you okay?

AMY: Yeah. It was the same shape.

DONNA: I thought it looked familiar...But why? 

PEDRO: Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?

MARCO: Go for it. Don't get too close.

AMY: Hang on. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?

MARCO: What other two?

AMY: The ones you sent before.

MARCO: I didn't send anyone before.

DONNA: Yes you did! Sent two of your blokes to investigate.

AMY: Yeah, I heard you. Crispin and Phillip.

MARCO: Crispin and who?

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

OCTAVIAN: Doctor Song, get through, now. Doctor? Doctor.

DOCTOR: Time can be unwritten.

**[Forest]**

MARCO: Amy, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you.

DONNA: But there were! You  _ just  _ sent them out!

AMY: I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember.

MARCO: Pedro?

AMY: Yeah, before you sent Pedro.

DONNA: First Crispin and Phillip, then Pedro. Got the order now? 

MARCO: Who's Pedro?

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed.

OCTAVIAN: Doctor, we have to move.

DOCTOR: The CyberKing. A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers.

OCTAVIAN: We have to move it. The Angels could be here any second.

DOCTOR: Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels.

(An Angel gets its arm around Octavian's throat.)

OCTAVIAN: I beg to differ, sir.

DOCTOR: Let him go.

OCTAVIAN: Well, it can't let me go, sir, can it? Not while you're looking at it.

DOCTOR: I can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you.

OCTAVIAN: It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me.

DOCTOR: Can't you wriggle out?

OCTAVIAN: No, it's too tight. You have to leave me, sir. There's nothing you can do.

**[Forest]**

AMY: Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him.

DONNA: This isn’t just you not bothering to learn the names of your grunts. This is different. You really  _ can’t  _ remember them.

MARCO: There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the three of us here.

AMY: No, there were five of us. Why can't you remember?

DONNA: Do you honestly think only three of us could’ve survived out here for this long? It doesn’t make sense. Just  _ think about it! _

MARCO: Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close.

AMY: No. No, you can't. You mustn't.

DONNA: Whatever that is, it’s not just making people forget. It’s like they never existed in the first place. That could happen to you, and then we’d be all alone, and I am  _ NOT  _ dealing with anything else today!

MARCO: Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time.

AMY: You won't, because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you.

MARCO: There weren't any others.

DONNA: THERE WERE THREE OTHERS!

AMY: And there won't be any you if you go back there.

MARCO: Two minutes. I promise.

DONNA: NO!

(Donna grabs Marco’s arm.)

AMY: Please, just listen to me!

DONNA: You can’t go in there!

MARCO: Ma’am, I understand your concern, but I’ve got to go in there.

DONNA: No, you haven’t!

(Marco manages to shake Donna off and leaves before she can stop him.)

AMY: ...Is he gone? Donna?

DONNA: That... _ THAT IDIOT!  _ That ABSOLUTE. BLOODY.  _ IDIOT!  _ He’s gone. He’s  _ GONE, THEY’RE ALL GONE!  _ And they’ve got us STUCK in the middle of a FOREST with STATUES that will KILL US!

(Donna takes some deep breaths and calms down. She returns to Amy.)

AMY: You’re not going in there, are you?

DONNA: No. Team Ginger. Staying right here with you.

**[Outside the Primary Flight Deck]**

OCTAVIAN: Sir, there's nothing you can do.

DOCTOR: You're dead if I leave you.

OCTAVIAN: Yes. Yes, I'm dead. And before you go

DOCTOR: I'm not going.

OCTAVIAN: Listen to me, it's important. You can't trust her.

DOCTOR: Trust who?

OCTAVIAN: River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is.

DOCTOR: Then tell me.

OCTAVIAN: I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends.

DOCTOR: Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?

OCTAVIAN: She killed a man. A good man. A hero to many.

DOCTOR: Who?

OCTAVIAN: You don't want to know, sir. You really don't.

DOCTOR: Who did she kill?

OCTAVIAN: Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me.

DOCTOR: You'll die.

OCTAVIAN: I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety.

DOCTOR: I wish I'd known you better.

OCTAVIAN: I think, sir, you know me at my best.

DOCTOR: Ready?

OCTAVIAN: Content.

(The Doctor dives through the hatch and closes it.)

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

RIVER: There's a teleport. If I can get it to work. we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?

DOCTOR: Octavian's dead. So is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator.

**[Forest]**

(Amy hands Donna the communicator.)

AMY: You know how this thing works?

DONNA: I think so. You just…

(She turns it on.)

DONNA: There! Who says the Doctor’s the only tech wiz? 

AMY: Let’s hope this works. Hello? Are you there? Hello? Hello? 

MARCO [OC]: I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now.

AMY: Then come back. Come back now, please.

MARCO [OC]: It's weird looking at it. It feels really-

DONNA:  _ IT DOESN’T MATTER HOW IT FEELS, GET BACK HERE, NOW! _

AMY: Donna, wait! Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? 

DONNA: PICK UP! 

AMY: Please say you're there. Hello? Hello?

DOCTOR [OC]: Amy? Amy? Is that you?

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

AMY [OC]: Doctor?

DONNA [OC]: Doctor!

DOCTOR: And Donna, too. Good. Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?

AMY [OC]: They've gone.

**[Forest]**

AMY: There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other.

DONNA: It was like they never even existed. All those people, they just...

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: No, they wouldn't remember.

RIVER: What is that light?

DOCTOR: Time running out. Amy, Donna, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you there.

**[Forest]**

DONNA: Oh, great. At least he’s admitting it.

AMY: Well, what do we do now?

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest.

**[Forest]**

AMY: I can't see. I can't open my eyes.

DONNA: And this forest is basically a maze, especially with the lights flickering. I might as well be blind, too!

**_[Note: For the sake of this AU to keep the stakes the same, the forest is not nearly as bright as it is in the original timeline. It’s dark enough that Donna can barely see where she’s going.]_ **

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Turn on the spot.

AMY [OC]: Sorry, what?

DOCTOR: Just do it. Turn on the spot.

**[Forest]**

(Donna hands Amy the communicator. Amy turns around, and the communicator makes a sound as she turns.)

DOCTOR [OC]: When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it.

**[Forest]**

AMY: But the Angels, they're everywhere.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you.

**[Forest]**

DONNA: You hear that? They can  _ only  _ kill us. We’re saved.

AMY: What does the Time Energy do?

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Just keep moving!

**[Forest]**

AMY: Tell me.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Remember how Donna said “they never even existed” earlier? She was on the right track. If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment

**[Forest]**

DOCTOR [OC]: Of your existence. You will never have lived at all.

DONNA: God, I hate being right.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving.

RIVER: It's never going to work.

DOCTOR: What else have you got! River! Tell me!

**[Forest]**

DONNA: I’ve got you. You heard him, let’s get going.

(As Amy and Donna make their way slowly across the uneven forest floor, there is a clanging sound in the ship.)

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

RIVER: What's that?

DOCTOR: The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the Time Energy, now it's going to feed on them. You two, listen to me.

**[Forest]**

DOCTOR [OC]: I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Because, and this is important.

**[Forest]**

DOCTOR [OC]: The forest is full of Angels.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: You're going to have to walk like you can see.

**[Forest]**

AMY: Well, what do you mean?

DONNA: I don’t think walking with confidence is gonna get us out of this one, Doctor!

DOCTOR [OC]: Look, just keep moving.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

RIVER: That Time Energy, what's it going to do?

DOCTOR: Er, keep eating.

RIVER: How do we stop it?

DOCTOR: Feed it.

RIVER: Feed it what?

DOCTOR: A big, complicated space time event should shut it up for a while.

RIVER: Like what, for instance?

DOCTOR: LIKE! ME! FOR! INSTANCE!

**[Forest]**

(The communicator beeps.)

DONNA: We’ve got bleeps.

AMY: What's that?

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: It's a warning. There are Angels round you now.

**[Forest]**

(It’s dark. Donna can see bits of outlines of the angels, but not enough to know how to move around them.  **_Like I said earlier, it’s darker than what happened in the correct timeline._ ** )

DOCTOR [OC]: Donna, Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: You can do it. The Angels are scared

**[Forest]**

DOCTOR [OC]: And running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see.

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

DOCTOR: Amy, don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!

**[Forest]**

(Donna holds Amy’s hand and starts moving forward. They thread their way through the group of Angels, then Donna trips over a half-buried tree root. Since she’s holding Amy’s hand, Amy falls over too. She drops the communicator.)

DONNA: Amy! Are you okay?!

AMY: I’m fine, I’m fine, but...Doctor? I can't find the communicator. I dropped it. I can't find it, Doctor. Doctor.

(Donna is looking too, but she can’t find it anywhere.

DONNA: UGH, where IS IT?! 

(An Angel turns its head towards them.)

AMY: Doctor. Doctor!

DONNA: C’mon, C’MON!

(Then another one turns, and another.)

AMY: Doctor.

DONNA: Doctor...

(Amy gets to her feet just as an Angel reaches for her throat. There is a flash of light.)

**[Primary Flight Deck]**

(River grabs Amy. Donna is right behind Amy.)

RIVER: Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working.

DONNA: You’re brilliant! Have I ever told you that before?

RIVER: I know, but thanks for reminding me. 

(River and Donna smile at each other.)

DOCTOR: River Song, I could bloody kiss you.

RIVER: Ah well, maybe when you're older.

(An alarm blares.)

RIVER: What's that?

DONNA: I know this one! It’s an alarm, right? 

DOCTOR: Yes, it’s an alarm. The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release.

DONNA: Wait, what?!

(The bulkhead into the forest rises to reveal an array of Angels.)

DONNA: Oh my God...

DOCTOR: Angel Bob, I presume.

BOB [OC]: The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality.

DOCTOR: Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?

BOB [OC]: There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved.

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?

BOB [OC]: Your friends will also be saved.

DOCTOR: Well, there is that.

(River goes up to The Doctor. Donna stays behind with Amy.)

RIVER: I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in.

DONNA: I was you once, or somethin’, wasn’t I? Most important woman in the universe. That’s me. Throw  _ me  _ in!

DOCTOR: Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than both of you combined, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip.

RIVER: Doctor, I can't let you do this.

DONNA: I won’t let you do this. I’m not gonna let you die again!

DOCTOR: No, seriously, get a grip.

RIVER: You're not going to die here!

DOCTOR: No, I mean it. River, Donna, Amy, get a grip.

RIVER: Oh, you genius.

(River goes back to Amy and Donna.)

BOB [OC]: Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now.

DOCTOR: Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels.

(A monitor says Gravity Failing. River puts Amy's hand on the handles of a console module.)

RIVER: (to Amy) You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything.

(River grabs onto some more handles.)

RIVER: (to Donna) You got that?

DONNA: Got it.

(Donna grabs on.)

DOCTOR: Night, night.

(Gravity Failed. Feet leave the floor. The spaceship tilts and the Angels fall backwards through the Forest. They disappear into the crack, which then closes.)

**[Beach]**

(Amy is wrapped in a blanket. Donna and the Doctor stand near her. The Tardis is nearby.)

AMY: Ah. Bruised everywhere.

DOCTOR: Me too.

DONNA: Me three.

AMY: You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut.

DOCTOR: Neither did you. I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now.

DONNA: Good thing, too. Can’t be your seeing eye dog forever.

(Amy laughs, but considers something.)

AMY: Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other.

DONNA: Marco, Pedro, Crispin, Phillip...they never existed. We’re the only ones who know, now. The only ones who remember.

DOCTOR: You remember and I remember because we’re time travellers, Donna. And now, Amy is too. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?

AMY: And the crack, is that gone too?

DOCTOR: Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time.

DONNA: Well, that somewhere better be as far away from me as possible.

(The Doctor goes over to River.)

RIVER: You, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?

(River is in a pair of high-tech cuffs that beep.)

DOCTOR: What now?

RIVER: The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see.

DOCTOR: Octavian said you killed a man.

RIVER: Yes, I did.

DOCTOR: A good man.

RIVER: A very good man. The best man I've ever known.

DOCTOR: Who?

RIVER: It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens.

DOCTOR: The Pandorica. Ha! That's a fairy tale.

RIVER: Doctor, aren't we all? I'll see you there.

DOCTOR: I look forward to it.

RIVER: I remember it well.

(The Doctor laughs. Amy and Donna walk up to them.)

AMY: Bye, River.

RIVER: See you, Amy. 

DONNA: It was nice seeing you again. Thanks for saving my life.

RIVER: Don’t mention it. I’ve got a reputation to keep up.

(The girls smile at each other. There’s a small beep.)

RIVER: Oh, I think that's my ride.

DOCTOR: Can I trust you. River Song?

RIVER: If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?

(River is beamed away in a whirl of sand. The trio look out at the water.)

DONNA: It’s beautiful out here.

AMY: Yeah.

(Amy notices the Doctor’s silence.)

AMY: What are you thinking?

DOCTOR: Time can be rewritten.

(As the Doctor looks out, with a companion on both sides, he wraps his arms around them.)

**[Tardis]**

AMY: I want to go home.

DOCTOR: Okay.

AMY: No, not like that. I just, I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too.

(The Doctor looks at Donna for some sort of explanation. She smiles, knowingly.)

**[Amy's bedroom]**

(The Tardis has squeezed itself in by the door. The bridal gown is still hanging on the open wardrobe door.)

DOCTOR: Well.

AMY: Yeah.

DOCTOR: Blimey.

AMY: I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?

DOCTOR: We've been gone five minutes.

DONNA: Lovely wedding dress, by the way. Reminds me of mine.

AMY: Thank you!

(She picks up a ring box and opens it.)

AMY: I'm getting married in the morning.

DOCTOR: And congratulations to you. Donna, you knew about this?

DONNA: I did.

DOCTOR: Why didn’t you tell me?

DONNA: Oi, it’s not my business! I wanted Amy to tell you herself!

(Amy smiles at the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: So...Why did you leave it here?

AMY: Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

AMY: Hmm. You really are an alien, aren't you.

DOCTOR: Who's the lucky fellow?

AMY: You met him.

DOCTOR: Ah, the good looking one. Or the other one?

AMY: The other one.

DOCTOR: Well, he was good too.

DONNA: Don’t listen to him, he’s got no taste.

DOCTOR: Oi!

AMY: Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?

DONNA: Has a habit of kidnapping them, anyway.

DOCTOR: Why would you need comforting?

AMY: I nearly died. I was alone in the dark, and I nearly died. 

DONNA: Alone?!

AMY: Well, not  _ alone  _ alone. Just, y’know, in the dark. And it made me think.

DOCTOR: Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times.

DONNA: Do you, though?

AMY: About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?

(Donna knows  _ exactly  _ what she means.)

DONNA:  _ OKAY _ , I’ll be in the box! Let you two have your privacy!

AMY: Thanks, Donna.

DONNA: No problem.

(Donna awkwardly gets into the Tardis. She’s not having any of this.)

DOCTOR: Privacy? Why would we need that?

AMY: DOCTOR. Do you know what I mean?

DOCTOR: Ah, yeah. No.

AMY: About  _ who _ I want.

DOCTOR: Oh right, yeah. No, still not getting it.

AMY: Doctor. In a word. In one very simple word even you can understand.

(Amy tries to kiss him.)

DOCTOR: No! You're getting married in the morning!

AMY: Well, the morning's a long time away. What are we going to do about that?

(She pins him against the Tardis and tries to undo his shirt.)

DOCTOR: Amy, listen to me. I am nine hundred and seven years old. Do you understand what that means?

AMY: It's been a while?

DOCTOR: Yeah. No, no, no. I'm nine hundred and seven, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older, I don't, and this can't ever work.

AMY: Oh, you are sweet. Doctor. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so long term.

(Amy finally gets to plant her lips on his.)

DOCTOR: But you're human. You're Amy. You're getting married in the morning. In the morning.

AMY: Doctor?

DOCTOR: It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you.

AMY: Hold that thought.

DOCTOR: Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now.

AMY: That's what I've been trying to tell you.

DOCTOR: Come on.

AMY: Doctor.

(The Doctor hustles Amy into the Tardis and takes a last look at her alarm clock as it clicks over to 12:00pm 6/26.)

RIVER [OC]: And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?

DOCTOR [OC]: Amy's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that completes the first 2-parter of this series!


	3. Tardis Tidbits: Donna and 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in between the defeat of the angels and Amy having her blanket on the beach.

**[Tardis]**

(The Doctor and Donna are looking through one of the many Tardis storage rooms, trying to find a blanket for Amy.)

DONNA: Are you sure there's a blanket in here?

DOCTOR: Sure I'm sure. There's absolutely a blanket somewhere.

DONNA: When you say "somewhere," do you mean "in this room," or "in the entirety of the Tardis."

(A short pause.)

DOCTOR: I'm not legally required to answer that question, am I?

(Donna smiles, and sighs.)

DONNA: Will Amy be safe out there, with River?

DOCTOR: She'll be fine. And that, I _am_ sure about.

(If he's sure about it, then it's fine. That calms Donna's nerves. They both continue looking.)

DONNA: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Donna?

DONNA: When I was in the module with Amy, I might've looked into the angel's eyes. I dunno. I wasn't really thinking about it.

DOCTOR: You may have, yes.

DONNA: So, if I did, how come I didn't have an angel in my head? Like Amy?

DOCTOR: You've got a defense mechanism.

DONNA: HA! I'm serious, Spaceman, why didn't I?

DOCTOR: I'm serious too.

(Donna stops her search and looks at the Doctor. He looks back at her, and she can tell he's actually serious.)

DONNA: No.

DOCTOR: Yeah! Why's that so hard to believe?

DONNA: I'm not...I'm not an alien, or a psychic, or anything! I'm just me!

DOCTOR: Yes, you are. But for a small period of time, you weren't just you. You were me.

DONNA: But I'm not anymore. I don't even remember that!

DOCTOR: You don't, but a small part of your mind does. It's got Time Lord Mental Defenses. No angels can break through it.

(Donna takes a moment to process that.)

DONNA: That's...wow. Nothing else of you is left in my head, right?

DOCTOR: If I wiped your memory well enough, yes. And if I didn't you wouldn't be here talking to me right now.

DONNA: Right...You're not expecting me to thank you for that, are you?

DOCTOR: Didn't even think about it.

DONNA: Hm.

(Both of them go back to their search, but Donna stops again. She starts to whimper.)

DOCTOR: Donna?

(She breaks down into tears. Not sobbing, but she's been through a lot today. The Doctor goes to her quickly.)

DOCTOR: What is it? What's wrong?

DONNA: Those clerics...they never even existed. They had families, friends, lives, and they just...vanished. Nobody remembers them anymore, except us. If I'd gone in there, if Amy had, if _YOU_ -

DOCTOR: I know. But _we_ can remember them. We can remember who they are, what they did for us. And as long as just one single person remembers them, they exist in some way.

(They hug.)

DONNA: If I had gone in there, Doctor, would you forget me? Just like I could've forgotten you?

DOCTOR: You _didn't_ forget me. And no matter what happens, I promise you, I will not forget you either.

**Author's Note:**

> I watch the episodes and add in bits as I watch, and let me tell you: half of this process is just me, whimpering. Weeping angels scare the hell out of me.


End file.
